


Fiends

by Choke-a-Bro (Vanya_Deyja)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, God I always love typing that, M/M, Multi, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/Choke-a-Bro
Summary: Noctis lives in a world of unending night where Scourge ridden demons rule. Some of them even look almost human. When a pack of high level demons captures him he has to think fast.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 13
Kudos: 185





	Fiends

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, you put up with all my weird posts this week. Enjoy some gratitude smut!

Noctis knows he’s in trouble.

Noctis was born into a world without any light. Daemons crisscross the endless night, some of them even seem human, and they all serve a dark King reigning deep in the belly of Insomnia. Noctis is human, more than human; _Chosen_. He has light inside him, King of Kings, all that frightful stuff and if he’s to liberate the remaining humans and those who were once human? Well he needs to get to Insomnia.

He’d rather not arrive handcuffed however.

The daemons who captured him are some kind of pack and they must be powerful because at first sight Noctis assumed they were mortal men. He foolishly got too close and now he’s tied up in a shed while the two big ones look for something to transport him to Insomnia with. The King rewards those who can bring him humans handsomely. He knows Noctis is out in the world somewhere still.

The littlest daemon is left to guard Noctis. He’s blonde and freckled. Absolutely gorgeous really. Noctis needs to get his cuffs off and then, if he’s lucky, he thinks he could take the blonde in combat. So long as he’s not outnumbered he should be fine. 

“There’s something funny about you.” The little daemon remarks, circling him curiously. Noctis isn’t sure what he’s doing but then there’s a snap and—was that a photo? He’s heard daemons have some odd quirks but he’s never seen one with a camera.

“Oh yeah?” Noctis plays dumb, following the daemon as he circles around to Noctis’ front.

“Yeah, like—” The daemon tries to touch Noctis’ arm with it’s bare fingertips and there’s a sizzle like some kind of static electricity. “Ouch! Like that!”

Noctis’ scours his memory. His father taught him plenty before he died but there are depths to Noctis’ power none of them quite understand. He’s never been around high-level daemons before. Maybe this is some kind of reaction? The light inside him trying to drive out the Scourge?

“Does it hurt?” Noctis supposes, head tilting.

“Like… sort of.” The daemon rubs his fingertips together thoughtfully. “It feels kind of good too.”

“Yeah?” Noctis is surprised but he can exploit that. “You know, where the humans hide? We don’t have a lot of cute blondes.”

“Really?” The little daemon tilts his head in response, looking quite chuffed at the compliment. “You’re pretty handsome, well, for a human, ya know?”

“I get it,” Noctis nods amicably. “Do you think…?”

“Hmm?” The little daemon takes the bait.

“The King eats humans, right? Think I could get a kiss before I die?”

The little daemon wavers for a second, looking back over its shoulder towards the door. Its packmates could be back any minute. It could get in trouble for messing around with the prisoner. That said Noctis’ sizzle must feel really good because the daemon bites his lip and nods quickly.

“Just one,” it tells itself. “Don’t want to make the other’s mad.”

Noctis arches up, tilting his head back, and the little daemon comes closer. Its hands run through his hair, claws scrapping gently against his scalp, and there’s that sizzle again because the blonde shivers and shudders and seems about to pull away. He pushes through the feeling, chasing a bigger prize, and dips down to press his soft lips against Noctis’.

Noctis pours himself into the kiss- magic, light, affection- and the blonde daemon moans deep in his throat. Noctis, when they’re so close, kind of feels it too. He can feel his magic churning the Scourge in the creature, exorcising the infection, and the act itself lets Noctis’ cramped, confined, magic flex in a way that’s innately satisfying. He gets to shine for a second. Besides, the daemons’ lips are soft and willing and Noctis aches against his handcuffs.

The daemon pulls back, still cupping Noctis’ face, and pants heavily.

“You—” he looks confused. “How come you feel like that? It’s _so good_ …”

“Yeah? You like it?” Noctis purrs.

“Yeah,” the blonde moans, thumbing his cheekbones because seemingly even that closeness sends pleasant tingles of magic through him.

“Take the cuffs off then,” Noctis instructs, “and I’ll kiss you properly.”

“I—I shouldn’t…” The little daemon hesitates. He knows he shouldn’t but he absolutely wants too.

How come no one ever told Noctis he could drive daemons cock dumb?

“What’s your name?” Noctis whispers, catching his clawed thumb between his lips and licking.

“Uh—” The daemon hisses wantonly, distracted, “-Uh—Prompto. _Prompto_.”

“Prom,” Noctis croons, “take the cuffs off? I want to touch you.”

Prompto shudders, brain very obviously doing backflips.

“Don’t try anything stupid,” Prompto orders, pulling the keys from his pocket to unlock the cuffs that strap Noctis’ wrists to the back legs of the chair.

Noctis surges forward, hands finding Prompto’s hips as he stands. He’s actually a fraction taller than the blonde daemon. As he stands he wraps his arms around the creature fingers dragging up Prompto’s shirt to map the bare skin underneath. Prompto hoops his arms around Noctis’ neck and shivers with crackling, sizzling, magic like he’s going to writhe out of his skin.

Noctis kisses him again, hand pressed against the naked small of his back, and worms his tongue into Prompto’s mouth. He can taste blood and as they mingle something sweet and sharp. Prompto grips his shoulders, paws at his hair, and tries to press impossibly closer to him. Noctis can feel the little daemon getting hard where their hips bump.

Noctis knows he should pull something out of his armiger- a sword, a firearm, anything- and put the blonde on his ass so he can get out of here but this feels really, really, good. Noctis is curious. He can feel the Scourge riling and writhing under the daemon’s skin. Can he drive it out this way? Can he heal him? Noctis isn’t sure and he knows his time is limited but he’s keen to find out. Besides, Noctis couldn’t stop now if he wanted too because Prompto’s not the only one wildly turned on.

“Prom,” Noctis kisses his jaw, nipping his earlobe. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

Prompto goes weak at the knees, purring; “Yes, please, _yes_ …”

Noctis glances. There’s not much in the shed; an old dusty workbench, a derelict mattress that’s seen better days… the mattress will have to do. Noctis nudges the daemon back towards the mattress, working his shirt over his head and tossing it away. Prompto pulls him down onto the dusty softness and settling between his legs Noctis pinches one pink nipple while he fastens his lips around the other one.

Prompto arches under him, legs tangling around his hips, and hiccups.

Noctis licks the little bud between his lips, pressing his teeth against is just a little.

“Oh god…” Prompto moans. “I-I didn’t—?”

He lifts his head a fraction; “Noctis,” he answers. “I’m Noctis.”

 _“Oh Noctis_ …” Prompto slumps back, dragging his claws across Noctis’s shoulder blades.

Sitting back Noctis starts unzipping Prompto’s jeans and the daemon flies into action. The little blonde can’t seem to get them off quick enough but, panting, holds them a second longer to pull a bottle of lube out of his pocket and thrust it at Noctis.

“Thanks,” Noctis grins, kissing him hard enough to make the blonde swoon under him.

Noctis lubes up his fingers. He doesn’t have a wealth of experience but he’s got some idea what he’s doing. Fingers slick and warm he smears the oil between Prompto’s legs and rubs at his hole. Prompto’s obviously had plenty of experience, good experience, because he relaxes into it almost instantly. His muscles ease, hips arching into Noctis, and pressing in Noctis works the length of his finger into the blonde.

“Please, _please_ fuck me…” Prompto’s Scourge is reaching fever pitch, Noctis can feel it. Prompto’s flushed and hard and mewling so loud Noctis doesn’t think the daemon even knows where he is anymore.

“Easy, it’s okay,” Noctis promises, working another finger into the blonde.

“ _Please_ —” Prompto sobs brokenly.

“Don’t worry, Prom, I’ll take you.” Noctis promises. “I’m going to fuck your brains out.”

They might already be halfway there.

Noctis tests the thrust of three fingers in Prompto and, satisfied, he withdraws his hand to unbutton his pants and slick up his cock. He’s still mostly dressed but that might be for the best if he needs to run after the fact. Gods, he hopes this works…

Prompto’s hot and wet when Noctis presses the blunt head of his cock against his hole.

Prompto purrs, claws digging into the mattress, pushing down into Noctis’ tentative thrust. Noctis fills him in a few, slow, motions and then has to pause to catch his breath. Prompto is tight and burning hot around him. Prompto clenches and spasms around his full cock making the most obscene noises.

“Thank you, thank you, god, please…” Prompto is barely coherent.

“What do you want baby?” Noctis looms over him, resting into his hands on either side of the daemon’s head.

“Oh— _Ah_ —Fuck me till I forget how to breathe,” Prompto orders.

Noctis grins and starts to roll his hips. Prompto rocks to match his thrusts and they start to build up a pace. Noctis thrusting hard and steady, pounding into the blonde, feeling him clench a little tighter every time he tries to pull out.

Prompto throws his head back, eyes shut, drooling…

Whether this scheme works or not Prompto’s _hot_.

Noctis fucks him harder, loving the way his cock rubs inside him, and feeling the magic build to an almost tangible intensity—

“Prom, baby, here.” He pulls Prompto’s hand down to his cock, encouraging him to touch.

“I-I can’t—” Prompto is lost in whatever the magic is doing to him, Scourge going certifiably crazy in every one of his cells, and he evidently can’t focus enough to get himself off.

Still, Noctis knows somehow they need this. It won’t be as good if Prompto doesn’t cum.

Noctis shifts a little so he can thrust and stroke Prompto’s bouncing cock at the same time.

The blonde hiccups, babbling, and tries to bat his hand away.

“It’s too—I can’t—”

“Shh,” Noctis hushes him, “let me fuck you.”

Noctis works his hand up and down the blonde’s shaft, squeezing just so, thumb circling the dripping head and—

Prompto comes wailing. His legs tighten greedily around Noctis’ hips, holding his cock as deep inside him as possible, while the blonde arches off the dirty mattress and splatters into Noctis’ closed fist. Noctis moans, feeling Prompto spasm around him, but manages to hold himself off the razor’s edge into orgasm somehow.

There’s a rush, like pressure bursting, and Noctis feels something as Prompto slumps back down.

Prompto pants, sprawled limp under him, and in that sigh the Scourge seems to evaporate.

Noctis holds his breath, fingers moving very carefully.

Prompto doesn’t have the brain cells to question him as Noctis gathers up his hand; no claws. Noctis reaches up, feeling his face next; no pointed teeth, no pointy ears…

Prompto’s _human_.

Noctis laughs weakly, amazed.

Did he just fuck the Starscourge out of a daemon?

Well fuck.

Prompto moans, legs slackening around Noctis’ hips, and Noctis is starting to ease out—

The shed door swings open.

“Prompto we’re—”

The other two daemons in Prompto’s pack are back.

Noctis freezes.

In the doorway the daemons freeze.

They gape at each other for a second, Noctis and two big fuck-off daemons, and as Noctis shifts his weight to—

The daemons surge into the shed.

Noctis isn’t given a chance to scramble away before the biggest one curls his thick hand in Noctis’ hair and yanks him up onto his feet.

“Prompto, what did you do?” The second daemon demands, sinking onto the mattress as the bigger holds Noctis. “What--?” The daemon inspects Prompto finds his blunt fingernails, his curved ears…

The daemon rounds on Noctis with fire in his eyes.

“ _What did you do?_ ” He hisses.

“It’s—I—” Noctis tries to work the other daemon’s hand out of his hair and explain at the same time.

“I will rip your jugular out boy,” the daemon snaps, “what did you do to Prompto?”

“I—I have to show you!” Noctis flails frantically, trying to keep his cool.

The two big daemons exchange a glance.

“Could be a trap,” the one holding Noctis rumbles.

“If he tries anything break his neck, Gladio,” the second daemon orders, coming closer.

The hand in Noctis’ hair releases just long enough for Gladio to grasp his scruff and yank him back into a standing position. His head is spinning as the second daemon comes before him, hand on his hips.

“Well?” He demands. “Show me.”

Noctis reaches out dumbly, grasping the daemons shirt, and pulls him in. The daemon lets himself be tugged closer and even lets Noctis cup his jaw to pull him down into a kiss. Noctis tries to pour everything he’s got into the gesture, every flourish of shimmering magic he has throbs in his veins, and he kisses this creature like his life depends upon it.

The daemon pushes him back, gasping.

“Ignis?” Gladio murmurs, grip on Noctis tightening. “Are you…?”

“I’m fine,” Ignis pants. “He’s… he’s enchanted.”

“Enchanted?” Gladio murmurs. “What do you mean?”

“I’m not sure.” Ignis grumbles. “Try it.”

Gladio grunts, curious, and pivots Noctis around.

Noctis gets a split second to get his bearings before the beast is bearing down on him with a biting kiss. Its harder to focus when he kisses Gladio but he tries to pour the same intensity and eager sizzle into his motions and it must work because the daemon pushes him back like its all too much and wheezes loudly.

“What _is that?_ ” Gladio grunts to Ignis.

“I don’t know,” Ignis admits, “but it’s good, isn’t it?”

“No wonder blondie got distracted.”

“We need to fix Prompto.” Ignis determines.

“W-wouldn’t you like to get distracted too?” Noctis offers quickly.

Gladio laughs.

Ignis frowns.

“Well, if the little slut wants to sleep with us too,” Gladio shrugs. “We can always let Prompto rest for five. I don’t think it’ll take long to get off in this brat.”

Ignis considers it.

He tugs Noctis back around, gripping his jaw tightly in his claws, and kisses him hard. His tongue thrusts into Noctis mouth and Noctis compels himself to play along and that seems to be enough to help Ignis decide.

“Alright,” he announces, “we’ll fuck him first.”

Gladio grins and manhandling Noctis like a rag doll starts to strip his clothes off his rough, abrupt, motions.

Gladio and Ignis don’t seem to have any intentions of letting Noctis take control but that’s okay. Noctis can handle this. They’re equally as handsome as Prompto, maybe more so in their own unique ways, but they’re not as sweet. Not yet. Noctis just has to be patient. He can do this.

“Which hole do you want?” Gladio asks Ignis, Noctis’ opinion irrelevant.

“Hm…” Ignis swipes the lube off the dirty mattress where Prompto is lulled seemingly unconscious. He gives Noctis a once over meeting his flushed, breathless, gaze for a long moment. “I want his mouth.”

Noctis moans, head spinning, and lets himself be pressed between the two bigger daemons. Ignis passes Gladio the lube, the biggest daemon takes it and stores it away somewhere, and then two sets of hands and mouths descend on Noctis in a fury.

Gladio grinds hard into his ass, his jeans scrapping Noctis. Ignis sucks just under his jaw and pinches Noctis nipple between his nails till its so hard it feels over sensitive in the quickly heating air. Noctis gasps, squirms, tries to hold his footing.

“Whatever that is,” Ignis lifts his head to Gladio, “he feels _amazing._ ”

“You sure we have to surrender him?” Gladio grumbles, calloused hands reaching around to drag up along Noctis’ inner thigh.

“Hmm…” Ignis wavers. “Ask me when we’re done with him.”

Noctis goes with it. They’re not sweet but they’re handsome and they’re thorough. He’s used to a give and take, a struggle, but under their hands he’s so totally dominated he can’t do much but let them tug him around chasing the high his magic gives them.

He throws both arms around Ignis’ neck, letting the daemon tongue fuck his mouth, sucking, while Gladio’s newly slickened fingers find his hole and start pressing.

“Gentle Gladio,” Ignis chides, pulling away from Noctis’ mouth for a second as the human hisses under the probing. Noctis’ magic is obviously swaying Ignis a little quicker with all the saliva they’re exchanging.

“I’m not gonna break him,” Gladio grunts, “just want to be inside him sooner rather than later.”

“You better not,” Ignis grumbles, capturing Noctis’ mouth again.

Noctis whines, hips trying to arch away when Gladio forces a second finger into him and it feels like too much. Ignis’ hand, the one toying with his nipples, slides down to stroke his flagging cock. Noctis sighs, easing, thankful for the distraction to help him get through the more difficult aspects of the prep work.

He rocks between them, throwing his head back to lure Gladio into a kiss. Ignis strokes his cock, Gladio works a third finger into him, and trapped between them he gets as much friction as possible. His magic is extending, filling the room with a thrum. Noctis still only has a tentative idea of what he’s doing but he doesn’t doubt he’s got enough magic for it. Usually he has to squash his signal, hide his light, but here he lets it lose and just that, that relaxation of his instincts, feels good. He’s not sure why his light makes high-level daemons cock dumb but he’s not going to fight it. They obviously love it.

Gladio’s tongue swirls in his mouth and the euphoria must be working on him too because the bigger creature is already switching techniques to thrust into Noctis smoother, fingers curling, claws careful…

“Iggy I _need_ —” Gladio pulls away from Noctis’ mouth breathlessly.

Ignis shoos his hand away and sinks three fingers into Noctis.

Noctis moans, hand in Ignis’ hair.

“He’s ready.” Ignis decides.

“Knees,” Gladio orders, pushing down at Noctis’ shoulders but he’s already less mean than he was ten minutes ago.

Ignis makes them pause, throwing his jacket down so Noctis doesn’t have to get on all fours on the splintered old floorboards. Noctis croons, grateful, and sucks Ignis’ fingers while the daemon moans.

There’s a moment while the daemons are frantically unbuckling their pants where Noctis can catch his breath. Honestly as they sweeten up Noctis gets more and more into the exchange. They’re both handsome after all.

Ignis’ hand runs through his hair, curling in, and Noctis willingly opens his mouth as the creature pushes the blunt head of his aching cock against his lips. Noctis slurps, tongue swiping, and hissing, swearing, Ignis’ hips buck forward so he can bury himself in Noctis’ throat.

Behind him Gladio uncaps the lube again to slick up his cock and Noctis tries to suck Ignis as best he can but when Gladio starts impaling him on his dick it’s all Noctis can do to moan brokenly. His fingers grasp Ignis’ jacket on the floor and the daemons moan at both ends as they fill him up. Gladio forces his whole cock into Noctis, not stopping until he bottoms out, practically rearranging the human's guts. God, Noctis reels, is his cock going to be that big when he’s human too? Fuck…

Ignis’ pets his hair, thrusting very shallowly into his mouth while Noctis adjusts to Gladio, trying to be patient.

“Oh fuck…” Gladio purrs, meaty hands securing on Noctis’ hips. “He feels amazing…”

“ _Nhh_ …” is Ignis’ articulate response.

The daemons start to set a rhythm and Noctis suspects they’ve done this before, probably with Prompto, because they work him into a position where he’s always taking one of them to the hilt. Gladio will thrust all the way into him as Ignis pulls back and as Gladio pushes him away Ignis will pull his head down till he’s almost gagging on his cock.

It’s kind of hypnotic.

Noctis could get used to being so well fucking _used_.

The Scourge is sizzling again, churning in the air, trying frantically to deal with the mounting fact that Noctis’ euphoric magic is also forcing it out of its hosts. If Gladio and Ignis notice they’re too far gone to stop now. They just want to get their cocks wet.

“I’m going to blow my load so deep inside him he’ll be feeling it for days,” Gladio pants.

“Right down his throat,” Ignis agrees.

Noctis moans.

“You want some too, baby?” Gladio supposes, hand slipping from Noctis hip to curl around his cock. “You’re still all slick from fucking Prompto.”

“Fuck…” Ignis buries himself in Noctis’ throat again, feeling the back of Noctis’ throat spasm around him. “We should get him to do that again. I want to watch.”

“Yeah, mighty pretty,” Gladio agrees, stroking Noctis steadily.

They work harder and faster, fucking like animals, as the air in the room gets thinner.

“Oh— _Oh fuck_ —” Ignis hisses, yanking Noctis down.

Noctis coughs feeling the rush of Ignis’ cum flooding his mouth. He can’t possibly swallow it all but he doesn’t think Ignis cares.

Ignis pulls back, panting, and Noctis spits onto the floor, heaving breathlessly. Gladio never stops fucking his ass.

“Move.” Ignis orders Gladio sharply.

Gladio shifts, sitting back, Noctis impaled in his lap. Noctis gasps, trying to catch his breath, but slipping closer Ignis bats Gladio’s hand away and starts stroking Noctis’ cock in firm, skilled, motions that drive Noctis wild.

Gladio bounces him in his lap, never stopping.

“Make him spasm around me?” Gladio pleads tensely.

“Fill him up,” Ignis encourages. “And _you_ ,” he squeezes Noctis cock, “come on baby. Cum for us. You’ve been very good. Time for a reward.”

Noctis hiccups, trying to form words but—

“Aah—ah!” Noctis comes in a white hot rush, throwing his head back as he wails.

Ignis pumps every drop out of him and slamming his hips down Gladio growls though his own orgasm buried to the hilt in Noctis’ spasming body. 

* * *

Noctis is sure he must black out because the next thing he knows he’s on the dirty mattress next to Prompto.

He moans, trying to sit, but hands very quickly push him back down.

“Easy, easy,” Ignis’ voice hushes, pulling Gladio’s huge jacket back over Noctis and Prompto.

“Did--?” Noctis tries to glance back.

He finds Ignis’ face softer, _human_.

“Yes,” Ignis snorts, “your trickery worked. I don’t understand how exactly you did it but Gladio and I are human now. Again.”

“Again?” Noctis blinks.

“Yes,” Ignis murmurs. “We were converted some time ago. I don’t even remember how long it was, honestly, but… thank you. I haven’t felt this much like myself in years.”

“You’re welcome,” Noctis slurs weakly. “Are you still gonna…?”

“Well given we’re human now too it makes no sense to turn all of us in to the King.” Ignis shrugs. “So, no. I suppose we’ll have to think of another plan.”

“Where’s Gladio?” Noctis asks.

“He went to find some supplies.” Ignis shrugs. “I’m not sure if you have travel companions but we’re going to try and move somewhere safer soon. Do you…?”

“I’m alone,” Noctis admits.

“Then maybe we should stick together for a while?”

“I think that’d be best,” Noctis agrees.

“I never did get your name?” Ignis whispers.

“Hmm…” Prompto rolls from his back onto his side dazedly. “His name’s Noctis and he’s _great_.”

“Noctis,” Ignis repeats, “lovely name.”

“Heh, thanks,” Noctis smiles, exhausted.

“You rest. I suspect however you did that must’ve taken a lot out of you, Noctis.”

“Just glad to help,” Noctis promises, slipping an arm around Prompto’s waist and pulling the blonde closer to him. Prompto snuggles up willingly, crooning, and snorting Ignis leans over the dirty mattress to kiss Prompto’s freckled cheek fondly. They’ve obviously been together a while, Noctis expects that, but he doesn’t expect the warm, gentle, kiss Ignis plants on his temple too.

“I’ll keep watch,” Ignis promises into his hair. “You’re safe now.”

Noctis sighs, muscles easing.

Looks like he made some friends…


End file.
